


If I Only Knew

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Male Character, POV Remus Lupin, POV Third Person, Potions, Role Reversal, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Sirius has a plan, but it's a potentially dangerous one and not even James is on board. Can Remus talk him out of it?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	If I Only Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> 31 Days of Writing: Role Reversal
> 
> Keep Calm And Writing Something's Weekly Prompt No 21
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober: Passing Notes

'If I only I knew what you were going through.' The note that sat on the end of Remus' bed read. He recognised the handwriting at once and the way it shook at the end told him that Sirius was not okay. His best friend had been acting strange for a couple of days now and he didn't really know what to do. As he held the note in his hands, he could see that Sirius seemed to be struggling with guilt, but what was the guilt over?

He grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on over his pyjamas before passing down into the more-or-less deserted common room. There was just his three best friends sitting there, James holding a beaker of something in his hand just out of reach of Sirius who looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

"There you are! Tell him he's insane?!" James had to resort to pushing Sirius back with his free hand in the middle of the boy's forehead. Peter appeared to be enjoy this far too much as he watched with sparkling eyes.

"Sirius, you're insane." Remus told Sirius with a hum before he asked "What's going on?"

"Your boy here found a potion that will turn him into a werewolf." James said as calmly as he could manage while Sirius struggled against him, not to grab the beaker this time but to clamp his hands over James' mouth. When James managed to get his sentence out regardless, Sirius all but crumpled to the floor.

"What the fuck?!" Remus' eyes widened as he stared at the heap of a boy, confusion written all across his features. "Why on earth would you want to do that?!"

Sirius was silent for a while, his own eyes fixed on James' shoes. He didn't open the at Remus and if he had then he would have seen how disgusted by this idea that the brown-haired boy was. Remus reckoned that this was one of the stupidest things that Sirius had ever done - or at least tried to do.

When he finally spoke, his voice was small in the way that he usually saved for when he was talking about Regulus. "I just… it's temporary. It would only have lasted tonight." He explained before he managed to look up at Sirius, his eyes glistening with what Remus assumed were unshed tears. "I wanted to understand more so that we could be there for you better."

"Sirius." Remus said simply with a shake of his head. He didn't know where to begin. James was right, that idea was completely insane, but he also knew Sirius well enough to know that there would have been good intentions behind it. Sirius had a flair for the dramatic, that was well known, but he didn't just do things for no reason. He let out a sigh as he knelt down to Sirius' level. "You three understand me better than anyone else. Taking that potion would have been reckless, not to mention the fact that if you had then you wouldn't have been able to be there for me tonight - and more than likely James and Peter would have had to be there for  _ you. _ " His intention wasn't to guilt Sirius but he knew that spelling it out for him was probably the only way to get through to him.

Sirius stared at him for a long time before he looked up at James. "Dump it." He said quietly, his tone defeated but Remus couldn't help but be pleased that he had somehow managed to get through to him.

He gave his friend's hand a squeeze before he stood up again. "All good?" He asked James, wondering if the situation was under control and if he could now go grab a shower and change. The next few nights were going to be grueling so he was hoping to grab as much time enjoying normalcy as much as he could.

James gave him a nod and a slight smile having now poured the potion out of the window - Remus was trying not to think about the damage that it could have done to the castle or even the ground below. He helped Sirius to his feet and gestured towards the portrait hole with his head. "We'll see you at breakfast?"

Remus smiled before he headed up the stairs towards his dorm again. The situation was defused for now and that was all that mattered. He was hopeful that Sirius wouldn't get it into his head to try that stunt again anyway.


End file.
